L'ombre Du Passer
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: La vie de Tikal du temps qu'elle existait. Elle devient de plus en plus forte, elle a des visions de plus en plus précise, elle voit un avenir très éloigné, et un grand danger de mort. Elle tente d'avertir le seul qui sera controler ce malheure... le dern


**_L'OMBRE DU PASSER_**

Bonjour,

Ceci est la première histoire de Sonic que j'envoie sur internet. C' est une idée que je partage avec une amie, pour voir ses histoire faite fanfiction + **LaNuitInYourEyes **vous pourez voir ce qu'elle a écris. Allez y, elle est vraiment très doué.

Au fait, BONNE LECTURE! ( )

**L'ombre du passer**

Chapitre 1 : Méditation obéissante 

Point de vue de Tikal

''- Fait le, sans te poser de question. ''

Dès mon plus jeune age, ma vie était régis par ces mots. Dans une société bien différente de celle que vous connaissez, je n'avais qu'à garder ma place, et porter un éternel respect aux adultes. Je suis une princesse et la prêtresse principale, mais à cela nous n'accordons pas beaucoup de prix, puisque mon nom pourrais disparaître avec ma vie. Une société ou les enfants doivent idéalement marcher quand ils ont un ans, un monde dans lequel à trois ans ont sait tenir un discourt cohérent, une cité dans laquelle ne pas avoir de pouvoir spéciaux signifiait une mort rapide. Un monde ou les hommes sont particulièrement violent et éminents. Une femme était protégée, mais négligée.

Les prêtresses ont un enseignement spécial, et les princesses aussi. Une prêtresse doit savoir guérir, voir l'avenir, être légèrement télépathe, et avoir un esprit incorruptible. Une princesse doit savoir diriger une nation, prendre des décisions pour le bien du peuple et… obéir à ses conseillers.

J'avais quatre ans quand mon enseignement a commencé. Agenouillée sous les arbres en fleur qui embaumaient l'air de leurs odeurs envoûtante, les yeux fermés, les poings sur les genoux, je tentais désespérément de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Mais à cet age, c'était difficile. Je n'avait que des jeux dans l'esprit, je n'avait envie que de courir dans ma cité jusqu'à l'épuisement total, escalader des murs et jouer avec mes amis. Mon père m'avait tirée de mon lit à l'aube. Je m'étais trouvé un petit coin tranquille, et je faisait face au soleil levant avec une sérénité sans pareil.

Mon expression calme n'étais qu'un masque je n'avais pas à faire le vide dans mon esprit, troublé par les bruits de la ville qui se réveillait pour accueillir une nouvelle journée. J'entendais les adultes quittés leurs demeures et passer pries de moi sans m'accorder la moindre attention. Mais parfois j'entendais quelques commentaires de personnes qui ne semblaient pas savoir que je les entendais.

''- Regarde, elle a commencer sont entraînement. Elle semble déjà très douée,''commenta une voix masculine.

''- Je me demande ce qu'elle voit, '' dit une voix de femme. ''Peut-être a-t-elle déjà des visions prophétique. ''

''- Pas à cet age, '' dit la première voix, ''cela tiendrait du miracle. ''

''- Sa grand–mère étais donc un miracle. ''

J'entendis leurs pas s'éloigner. J'ouvris un œil a moitié pour regarder de qui il s'agissait. Je reconnus le couple. Une prêtresse et un guerrier qui s'appliquaient à rester hors de mon chemin, à leurs tâches respective. Je fermai les yeux, me demandant combien de temps je devais encore passer à être immobile. Je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes, et j'avais vraiment envie de prendre mon déjeuner. Je soupirai imperceptiblement, en essayant de ne plus penser à rien. Après cinq minutes, plus aucun bruit de la ville ne me parvenais, comme si le silence c 'étais imposé. C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit étrange. Un souffle fort, comme si quelqu'un respirait, la bouche pressée contre mon oreille. J'entendais aussi un cœur battre, comme un tambour que l'on frappais, indistinct. Le souffle avais un timbre masculin. C'étais étrangement réconfortant, malgré la cadence saccadée de sa respiration. J'entendis alors une voix qui chuchotais les paroles d'une langue que je ne comprenais pas mais que je connaissait, des mots perdus qui témoignais d'un temps lointain, les mots qu'utilisait mes ancêtres. Toutes prêtresses apprenaient à parler cette langue désormais réservé à certaines femmes. Elles l'apprenaient quand elles devenaient adulte. Alors…Pourquoi la voix qui chuchotais ces mots était-elle prononcés par ce qui étais sans aucun doute un garçon?

''- Tikal… ''

J'essayais de me concentré sur les chuchotements, mais une voix féminine s'imposait dans mon esprit. Le murmure étais troublé par un appel de plus en plus impatient…

''- Tikal… ''

J'aimais entendre le murmure, je mis accrochais tant bien que mal. Les mots avait une consonances d'une beautés sans pareille, la voix étais douce et calme, comme la voix de mon père qui me rassurait après un cauchemar, une voix qui…

''- Tikal! ''

J'ouvris les yeux en un sursaut, constatant que j'avais cessé de respirer. Le murmure s'étais évaporé comme la fumée sous le vent. Une de mes amies étais debout devant moi, une main sur une hanche, une flûte à l'autre main, et un air désapprobateur. Elle se nommais Maya. C'étais une échidné de couleur rose très terne, comme une fleur fanée. Elle étais vêtue de vêtement propice à la danse.

''- Désolée, Maya, je ne t'entendait pas. ''

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

''- Faut songer à soigner tes oreilles, ma pauvre fille. J'étais juste devant toi. Au moins, tu prends ta méditation au sérieux. ''

J'haussai les épaules, et je me levai. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui parler de ce que j'avais entendu plus tôt. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était, et j'aurais eu le plus grand mal à m'expliquer. Mes yeux se posèrent sur se flûte.

''- Wow, tu as eu cet objet ce matin? '' demandai-je

C'était une flûte blanche et argentée.

''- Tu vas donc te diriger dans les arts musicaux? ''

La musique et la danse étaient des parties intégrales de ma culture. Ce que l'on ne peux pas exprimer en mots était dit par une musique captivante et par des mouvements gracieux. Mon amie hocha la tête, manifestement fière d'elle. Et elle avait raison de l'être.

Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Une danseuse, peu importe son rang, était souvent en danger en temps de guerre, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Elles sortaient souvent le soir, ce qui les rendaient facile à capturer. En ces temps de paix, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour elle, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Maya portait les vêtements de base d'une danseuse, un bustier cache-cœur en licou, et une très longue jupe, le tout de couleur argentée et d'un tissu léger et doux. Elle était paré de plusieurs bijoux, ce qui laissait l'impression que la princesse c'était elle, et non moi. Et elle ne manqua pas de me le faire remarquer.

''- Oh, Tikal, ne me dis pas que tu porte encore cette espèce de jupe? Tu es une princesse, bon sang, et tu as l'air d'une… paysanne. ''

J' éclatai d'un petit rire. Elle avait réussi à me faire oublier les murmures et tout mes tracas. Je n'aimais pas m'encombrer de tout plein de bijoux. Je n'allais tout de même pas mettre mes plus beaux atours pour m'agenouiller et méditer , risquant d'abîmer le tissus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à Maya quand elle déclara…

''- Je croyais que tu allais avoir quelque chose de spécial à ne montrer. ''

''- Non, Maya. Je n'ai rien à te montrer. ''

Elle s'en alla après m'avoir donné une pomme, que je mangeai goulûment. Après son départ, je me replaçai en position de méditation, espérant encore entendre la voix, mais au lieu d'entendre cette voix inconnue, celle de mon père me tira de ma réflexion sereine.

''- As-tu perçu quelque chose, Tikal? ''

Sa voix provenait de derrière moi. Je tournai le tête pour le regarder. Il y avait de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Je ne savais comment interpréter ça.

''- Oui… je veux dire, non… en fait, je ne sais pas. ''

''- Fais des efforts, mais… ne te force pas trop. ''

''-Puis-je aller déjeuner? ''

''- Tu ne peux manger rien d'autre qu'une pomme. ''

C'était injuste, mais je n'osai pas contester les mots de mon père. Il m'avait dit que j'aurais à manger si je parvenais à lui certifier que j'avais perçu quelque chose. Mon dîner et mon souper furent donc très modestes.

Cette nuit là, incapable de dormir, je décidai de réessayer. Je sortis au beau milieu de la nuit, pour m'installer sous cet arbre, et me placer en méditation. Le bruit du vent des arbres cessa tout doucement, alors qu'il était remplacé par une étrange musique. Des images défilèrent dans mon esprit. Je vis une étrange île s' envoler dans le ciel, le profil d'un échidné. Dans une tempête, notre trésor ; l'émeraude, encore cet échidné. Ces quatre images apparaissaient dans mon esprit de plus en plus rapidement, quand soudainement, celle de l'échidné se figea comme un dessin dans mon esprit. Je voyais la pluie et le profil de ce garçon. Un éclair zébra le ciel, et seul ses yeux violets brillèrent. Cela n'avait duré que deux secondes, et dès que ses yeux d'étaient mis à étinceler, une douleur sans pareil surfit dans ma tête et je ne pus m'empêchai de hurler. L'image disparut, mais la douleur resta encore quelques secondes. Je constatai que j' avais les larmes aux yeux. Des adultes alarmés quittèrent leur demeures, alarmés par ce cri qui avait déchiré la nuit et interrompu leur rêves. Ils éprouvèrent de l'étonnement quand ils aperçurent leur princesse agenouillée sous un arbre, la tête dans les mains, pleurant pour aucune raison visible. J'avais eu tellement mal. Mais je me sentais étrangement convaincue que j'avais réussi quelque chose dont je pouvais être fière, mais qui m'avait pris beaucoup d'énergie. Mon père me ramera au lit, avec la ferme intention de me faire voir un médecin le lendemain matin, malgré mes protestations : j'avais un père très dévoué.


End file.
